Hogwarts' Report Cards
by FlickerFyre
Summary: A little insight into the report cards of various people in Hogwarts' history...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Full stop.

**Prologue: Hogwarts' Report Cards**

Like any other school, Hogwarts kept a record of student's marks and kept them in a secret room that no-one except the house elves and staff knew the entrance to.

Which made them ever more elusive and coveted.

Sure, each student received their own marks, and friends knew each others', but enemies?

Nay, they could never compare.

But that is beside the point.

It just so happened that a new historian wished to recreate _Hogwarts: A History_, to the very last detail, and he just so happened to want the last fifty years of Hogwarts' report cards. Merlin knows why, but he did.

So McGonagall decided to look through the last fifty years of Hogwarts, to give the man what he wanted.

But it just so happened that McGonagall's window was open when she was reading the cards, and it just so happened that a strong breeze lifted all of them out of the window and blew them down into the lake.

And it just so happened that the Giant Squid could actually read.


	2. Hermione Jean Granger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I never will.

UPDATE: Thanks, WickedGallifrey96, I forgot *thwacks head*

From now on, it's gonna be all Hogwarts-y.

P.S. Do you think it's possible to get an O+? Just asking... because it just makes a whole lot more sense if I use that terminology...

* * *

**Hermione Jean Granger**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Report Card – Fourth Year

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Comments:

Hermione is a wonderful girl, a contribution to Gryffindor, a representation of house spirit, and, in summary, a person who is well-respected and admired by her peers.

I look forward to having her back at Hogwarts next year.

Warmest wishes,  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Potions

Professor S. Snape

Score: E

Days Late: 0 Days Absent: 0

Comments:

Hermione is, rather disappointingly, the best student in my Potions class. Under extreme scrutiny of my marking, however, I am compelled to add an extra line to that score, to make it E minus - to account for her interruptive behaviour and excess amounts of insolence. To add to the fact she is a Muggle-born and a Gryffindor, this would compel me even further to add another line, or possibly take down her score to an A+ maximum. However, since the scores have already been handed in, and I am not allowed in any way or form to change it, I shall have to leave it as it is.

Sincerely,  
Severus Snape

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Score: O

Days Late: 0 Days Absent: 0

A. Moody

Comments:

_None. Unfortunately Mr. Bartemius Crouch Jr. has been masquerading as Mr. Alistair Moody, and is currently being detained for undisclosed reasons. In the meantime, no comments have been withdrawn from him regarding Hermione's progress in this class._

_Sincerely yours,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Transfiguration

Professor M. McGonagall

Score: O

Hermione is an increasing joy to teach. Her skills in Transfiguration mark her as one of the choicest young witches of her year. Her exam in which she was required to transfigure a stone into a toad turned out perfectly and I am pleased to announce she received full marks for that particular exam. I am sure she will do extremely well in her OWLS next year and I wish her well in her studies.

Best of luck,  
Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Herbology

Score: O

Days Late: 0 Days Absent: 0

Professor P. Sprout

Comments:

_We are very sorry to say that Professor Sprout was rushed to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after suffering an allergic reaction to a plant she deemed as her 'piece de resistance'. However, she did say that Hermione did exceedingly well for a witch her age and that she should possibly pursue a career in Mediwizardry._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

_Charms

Score: O

Days Late: 0 Days Absent: 0

Professor F. Flitwick

Hermione, as usual, has flown through Charms like a knife through butter. She has mastered all the basics of Charms as well as quite a bit more. She is the strongest student in this subject in her year and has a high future ahead of her. Her wand movements and enunciation are perfect. Hermione is going forward in life at an increasingly accelerating rate. I wish her well in her studies.

Sincerely yours,  
Filius Flitwick

* * *

Study of Ancient Runes

Score: O

Days Late: 0 Days Absent: 0

Professor B. Babbling

Hermione is one of the only students in my class to have exceeded her age level in this subject. Apart from one minor slip in her end-of-year exam, Hermione has done extremely well considering the predicaments she has been through. I am proud to say that she has kept a high-standard performance throughout the entire year. She has a knack for languages, and I hope she will pursue this career, somewhat.

Yours in writing,  
Bathsheda Babbling

* * *

Well?

I will publish more of Hermione's report card in a while. When my mind is ready to.

BTW, this is the end-of-year report...

*awkward silence ensues*

KTHXBAI,

FlickerFyre

*EDIT

HAHA I'M BACK ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT I DIED OR SOMETHING!

See? I updated? EEP!

Go ME!

UMUMUM... I is sorry for being late...

Please don't kill me. *hides under blankie*

*more awkward silence*

*grins sheepishly*

BAIBAI~

**so... I added a little...**

**what do you think?**

**SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! little old flickerfyre had exams *shock horror*  
**

***can't think of anymore awesome goodbyes so***

**bai  
**


End file.
